Hermione's Secret
by HarryPotter4everandalways
Summary: Hermione and Draco don't get along so well, so when one night Draco makes a mistake Hermione and Draco have to deal with the troubles life gives them. I know crappy summary but oh well I'm not good at it sorry. Draco/Hermione Dramione
1. I'm sick

**Warning: Deals with rape, so if it is a sensitive topic with you please don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters ****or Harry Potter  
**

* * *

**Hermione's Secret  
**

* * *

**One month before  
**

"Malfoy stop!" Hermione screamed as Malfoy grabbed her. Hermione went wide eyed as Draco started to kiss down her neck, Hermione pushed Draco trying to get him off of her but nothing worked. Draco was drunk he smelled like he had one to many, "Draco please stop!" Hermione was pleading now Draco continued to kiss her and grab her. He found her mouth and started kissing her, Hermione tried to push Draco off but he was to strong. He touched her in the wrong places and took her clothes off, he touched and kissed her were Hermione thought would never be kissed or touched, at least not by Draco. She yelled for help but no one was close enough to hear her, Draco continued to kiss and lick her whole body Hermione cried and hoped that it would all end soon. It lasted hours and by the end her whole body was sore Draco threatened her, and left. He left her there to cry and be ashamed of herself, Hermione did cry all night and didn't return to her dorm the next day she didn't go to class.

* * *

**One month later**

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled out for help as she found Hermione on her dorm room floor unconscious. Harry and Ron ran up stairs to Hermione's room as soon as they heard Ginny scream, Harry ran and got help and Ron went to go get a bag of ice. Ginny checked Hermione's pulse to see if she was alive, thankfully she was. Ron returned with a bag of ice and laid it on Hermione's for head, Harry came back with Madam Pomffrey following. They took Hermione to the emergency room, everyone in the Gryffindor common room watched as Ginny Harry and Ron ran after her, as soon as they got to the nurse's office they had to wait outside.

Harry and Ron paced back and forth as Ginny tried to calm down, a few minutes later Madam Pomffery cam out and allowed them in. Harry was the first one to see Hermione, she was crying. Harry took a seat next to Hermione, Ron and Ginny stood at the end of the bed "Hermione, whats wrong?" Hermione shook her head and continued crying. "Mione please tell me" Ginny smiled sweetly at Her, Hermione made Harry and Ron get out of the room.

"Ginny..." Ginny walked over to Hermione and hugged her, "Take your time.." Hermione nodded. It took her a few minutes before she could finally speak, "Draco...he..." Ginny looked at Hermione with a confused look on her face. " H-he...he raped me..." Hermione started crying remembering that awful night, Ginny gasped and hugged Hermione tighter '' I am so sorry Hermione!" Ginny cried with her. "Is that why you're in here?" Ginny was outraged she couldn't believe that Draco had hurt Hermione, or actually she could that heartless git, "Yes...because...I-I'm pregnant..." Ginny gasped again and Hermione cried harder.

Harry and Ron were getting impatient but Hermione couldn't tell them because they would hurt Draco. Hermione didn't want to protect Draco she just didn't want him to know, or for Harry and Ron to get hurt. "What is taking those girls so long?" Ron paced back and forth, Harry sighed "I have no idea" Ron shook his head. Meanwhile inside Ginny and Hermione were crying, "I'm so sorry this happened to you" Hermione hugged her best friend tighter.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione looked down and shrugged, "I don't know...abort it?" Ginny looked up at Hermione. "You can't be serious" Hermione looked at Ginny, "Well I can't just stay here and have the baby!" Ginny put her hand over Hermione's mouth, "Shhh! They'll hear you" Hermione nodded. Ginny and Hermione spent a whole hour talking and discussing options, Hermione promised Ginny to at least think about adoption. Hermione agreed and by that time the boys were getting impatient so they were allowed in, they asked many questions and Hermione answered half of them.

By the end of the night Hermione was tired and so were Ginny Harry and Ron, they asked Hermione if she wanted company and she said she was fine. Ron and Harry left first and Ginny left last, wen Hermione was alone she cried with one hand on her stomach. She was sure Dumbledore had gotten the news so he would be coming tomorrow, Hermione was not ready for that so she would deny everything.

She would tell Dumbledore about her plan to get rid of the child, he would not like it but it wasn't his choice. It was Hermione's choice to decide if she wanted to keep the baby she never thought would exist , she wasn't so sure what to do right now she thought that maybe she could sleep it off. She fell asleep with one hand on her stomach and the other by her side, she dreamed about her baby that night and how life would be like. She kind of liked the idea but she still couldn't shake the feeling that Malfoy had left her with, he couldn't know about this baby and he wouldn't no one would, she just needed to find out how to make sure no one did.

* * *

**A/N: I know its kind of a weird chapter but oh well, please comment down below and tell me what you think! Kay bye! **


	2. A change of Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters J. does! I just own the plot line. **

* * *

**A change of heart  
**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up to the sound of knocking at my door. I was still in the hospital wing but I was supposed to leave today, I got excused from classes because Dumbledore wanted to speak with me. I walked over to the door and opened it, Dumbledore stood there smiling. "Hello miss Granger" I tried so hard to smile, he walked past me and sat down next to my bed. I walked back over to my bed and sat down, he cast a spell around us so no one could hear us "How are you sir?" he looked back at me. "I'm fine. How are you miss Granger?" I faked a smile, "I'm fine sir" he smiled at me then looked down, "Miss Granger is there anything you want to tell me?" I remembered that awful night.

I started to tear up and I knew that I would probably cry soon, "No..." I shook my head and started to cry. He sighed and excused himself, I packed up my stuff and walked down to my dorm room. It was empty because everyone was in class, I was so not ready for class tomorrow. In fact I wasn't ready for anything, I wasn't ready for class I wasn't ready to tell Draco my parents or the school and I was definitely not ready to be a mom . I was suddenly so angry at Draco I thought maybe I could forgive him for this but I can't, I would never be able to forgive him. I cried all day to myself, I wasn't planning on going down to dinner but I wasn't just feeding myself.

As soon as I entered the great hall everyone stared at me. I walked past people and made my way to the Gryffindor table, I sat next to Ginny, Harry and Ron were on the other side. I grabbed some food and piled it up on my plate, I didn't really talk at first but I had to at least pretend that I was fine. "So how was class?" I asked Harry he looked over at me, "It was fine, I just got detention from Snape again" I laughed. I continued to laugh and talk with my friends, It was very rare for me to be in a good mood but suddenly I had forgotten about the baby and I was just Hermione Jean Granger the teen witch, not the pregnant witch.

Ginny and me walked down to the library and studied. She handed me my work that I had missed, we started out by doing potions. As I wrote down my work I started thinking about the night Draco raped me, no matter how hard I tried I could not stop thinking about it. I was so angry with myself and with him, how could he do this even if he was drunk why did it have to be. I didn't really want it to be anybody else because no one should have to go through this but why me?

I noticed that Ginny had stopped writing and looked at me, "whats wrong Gin?" she shrugged "You tell me" I sighed. "Its nothing..." at that moment Draco walked through the door, I looked down because I couldn't bare to see the face that occupied my nightmares. He smirked at many people and one of them was me, he saw me staring and came over to me and Ginny. Ginny looked about ready to rip his head off, I was just scared "whats up Granger?" I flinched at his words "N-nothing Malfoy" he smirked.

"Really well maybe you shouldn't stare at people" He smirked again, I looked down "I-I wasn't" he laughed "maybe you should fix the s-stuttering thing" He laughed again and walked away. Ginny was so angry now you could tell she got up and was about to go after him but I pulled her back, "No Gin lets just go" she nodded and walked out with me. As soon as we got to the common room I walked up to my room, Ginny followed me "Hermione? Are you okay? I could go beat him up for you" I shook my head.

She sighed and hugged me, "maybe you should tell your parents and Dumbledore. They'll understand" I sighed I really couldn't tell anyone. "No Ginny. I'm going to abort it!" she flinched at my tone, I started to cry "Mione...I'm so sorry" I covered my face with my pillow and cried. "I know Ginny, I'm sorry too. I just can't do this" she nodded and hugged me, I cried so hard I'm pretty sure people heard me.

I hated the fact that I felt like I did something wrong, I know I didn't it was Malfoy's fault but I felt that way no matter what. Ginny tried to calm me down and push me towards adoption, I couldn't think straight right now. When Ginny left I tried to think about it, I didn't really like the idea of someone else taking care of my baby and I thought more about abortion and I finally understood that it wasn't right. I was stuck with keeping it or putting it up for adoption, I didn't know if I could just give up my baby never knowing if it was fine or alive or anything. I finally settled it I was going to keep it.

It probably wasn't the best plan but I could do it. I would have to find a way to tell everyone, I didn't want Draco to know but there was no way he wouldn't find out. I fell asleep that night and dreamed about my parents, I missed them so much and I needed them right now. The next day I woke up showered and got dressed, when I went down to breakfast I told Ginny, "I'm going to keep it" I whispered. She smiled and hugged me "That's great Hermione!" I smiled and hugged her back, Draco was looking over at us and he was frowning.

"Why is Malfoy looking at us?'' Ginny looked over at the Slytherin table and shrugged, '' I have no idea but I will hurt him if he continues." I took one more glance at Draco before eating my breakfast, once I was done I walked off to my first class which was Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. The day was going great but when we got to DADA everything went down hill, I couldn't do any of the things they were doing because I was pregnant I had to fake being sick. I got excused and I had to sit and watch I hated having to see Draco so often but, life's hard.

As soon as we were excused I ran down to Dumbledore's office, I was ready to tell him I needed to tell him. As I walked down the corridors I thought about my change of heart, yesterday I wanted to kill it and today I wanted to keep and protect it. That was a big change of heart, I arrived at his office and I knocked.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that was short. **


	3. We need to talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

* * *

**We need to talk  
**

* * *

**Hermione's POV  
**

I stood standing outside Dumbledore's office door, after a few seconds of waiting he opened the door. He smiled "Miss Granger, come in please" I smiled at him and walked past him into his office. He walked over to his desk and sat on his chair, I awkwardly sat down in the chair that was on the other side of the desk. "Miss Granger? I'm sure there is a reason for your visit" I sighed and looked at the floor a few minutes ago it was a good idea but now it wasn't, "Yes Headmaster there is" I sighed.

Suddenly I didn't care anymore if he knew or not so I just told him everything, by the end of it though I was crying. He took a few minutes to process everything I just told him, "Miss Granger, I am so very sorry he did that to you" I cried even more because he shouldn't be the one apologizing. We spent hours talking about what happened and what my options were, he told me I had to tell my parents pretty soon but I didn't want to.

I didn't even want to tell the father let alone my parents, I once again got excused from the lessons that were to come. People would probably start asking why I was missing so much school, I would have to come up with an excuse but not right now. I excused myself from his office a while later and walked down to the common room, I found Harry and Ron playing wizards chess. I sighed and tried to put on a smile for my friends, ''Hey guys!" they both looked up and smiled.

"Hello Hermione" Harry said as he moved one of his knights on the board, I smiled as the boys still played that childish game. Of course a lot of elderly wizards still played it but in my mind it was well stupid, I watched them play a few rounds before getting bored. "Ron where's Ginny?" he looked over at me, "I have no idea, she said something about going to see Dean'' Harry and Ron both made faces.

I nodded and then got up and walked out of the common room.I had to find Ginny fast because I wanted someone to know that I was going to be with Malfoy, I had decided that it was time that he knew. I got really frustrated when I couldn't find her so I ran into the library to check, as I ran in I bumped in to none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Watch it Granger!'' I flinched at his words but I maintained my ground. "We need to talk!" I heard myself saying without even thinking about it, he smirked "why would I waste my time talking to a mud-blood like you" I hated that word but I had learned to ignore it. "We need to talk Malfoy!" I said once again hoping he would get the message, he had hurt me and now I had no problem hurting him.

"Fine!'' I nodded and walked over to the back of the library, surprisingly it was empty. "What are we doing here Granger?" I sighed and then breathed in again, "I told you we need to talk" he raised an eyebrow "Okay I'm listening" I sighed.

I tried to get what I needed to tell him out of my mouth but I couldn't, I opened my mouth again but nothing came out. "Granger...?" I looked at the floor then at him, "You don't remember do you?" he looked really confused "Remember what?" I sighed.

"Hermione! Tell me what you want to say!" I stood there shocked that was the very first time he had called me 'Hermione' and not 'Granger' I felt so many things at that moment that I couldn't even speak when I finally did, I regretted it "You raped me Malfoy!" tears rolled down my cheek and his expression went from being confused to scared and shocked. I waited to see if he said anything and when he didn't I ran out the library, "Hermione Wait!" I heard him yell after me but I just kept running.

When I finally made it to the common room I found Ginny and Harry talking, I didn't even look at them or acknowledge them I just ran straight to my room. My roommates were thankfully not there, a few minutes later I heard a knock at my door. I didn't say or do anything I just let them knock, Ginny opened the door a minute later.

"Hermione whats wrong?" I continued crying before answering, "He knows Ginny! He knows!" she gasped then plopped down on my bed next to me. "He knows he's going to be a father?" I cried louder "No he knows that he raped me!" she sighed, "Of course he knows" she said as sweetly as possible. I shook my head "The thing is, is that he didn't know before! I had to tell him" she gasped once again before hugging me.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Did Hermione really just say that I raped her? As soon as she ran out of the library I ran to my dorm, Crabbe and Goyle weren't there so I sat on my bed alone. It couldn't be possible I would have known if I touched Granger like that, she was lying she had to be lying. I ran my fingers through my hair making it even more messier than it was, she was crying though why would she be crying if it wasn't true.

I had to think about that night that the Yule ball happened, she looked so pretty even I couldn't help but stare at her. I also remember someone screaming my name and begging me to stop, "No!" I raped Hermione Granger. It couldn't be possible but it was, it was me who violated her and the reason for her crying. At that moment I went crazy I started throwing things around the room, I didn't care if they were mine or not.

How could I be so stupid and do this, my father would be so angry with me and my mother would be disappointed. I cried and screamed and went crazy in my room at that moment, I heard Pansy knock on my door but I just ignored her. I couldn't look at anyone right now not even myself, I smashed the mirror and then threw myself onto my bed. How could I do this? I was so ashamed of myself that I didn't want to be alive right now, I never really cared about Hermione much but this really this.

I had to speak with her, and I was going to speak with her. Crabbe and Goyle came into the room as I was grabbing my wand from the table, I was still so shocked that I didn't even acknowledge them. I stormed out of the common room and made my way through crowds of people, I walked up the stairs and made my way to the Gryffindor common room.

The fat lady wouldn't let me in so I had to wait for someone to come, or find a way to get in. I waited and waited but nobody came I was about to yell at the fat lady when Ginny Weasley came out of the portrait. "I need to speak with Hermione" she glared at me, "She doesn't want to speak with you" I ran my fingers through my already messy hair.

"Please Ginny" I was so desperate to talk with Hermione that I begged her and even called her by her first name. She narrowed her eyes at me, "No!" I was about to argue when Hermione came out of the portrait. "Hermione we need to talk!" she looked at the floor, "We have nothing to talk about Malfoy" she couldn't even look me in the eyes.

I sighed "Yes we do" she looked at Ginny, who was still glaring at me. She nodded, "Okay but we'll be in the library were everyone can see us" It was obvious that I had hurt her. I nodded and followed her to the library, I was suddenly so nervous my hands were sweating. I didn't know what I was going to say when we got there, I should probably start with saying I'm sorry.

We finally arrived and I had no more time to think about it.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner this should have been up days ago, but I was busy and I had a dance yesterday. So sorry about that Luvies. **


	4. What happened that night?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, J. does. **

* * *

**What Happened that night?  
**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I had walked into the library with Draco following, people stared at us in disbelief. I ignored the whispers and just went to sit down at a table, Draco sat across from me. "So what did you want to talk about?" I probably sounded stupid, of course he wanted to talk about that night "What happened that night?" he asked and I looked down. It took me a while to see if I wanted to tell him, I already kind of had so I had to now.

I told him everything from the start of it to the last bit, by the end I was crying and he had turned even whiter than he already was. I had almost told him about the baby, I just couldn't bring myself to tell him about the pregnancy. People stared through the whole conversation, surprised that we were talking for more than an hour and nothing exploded.

"I am so sorry Hermione..." he kept apologizing I tried to tell him to stop, because it wouldn't change a thing. I never said anything back when he apologized, the air got really tense around us. "I guess I should go..." I nodded and watched him go, I needed to find Ginny and tell her about this little meeting. When I did find Ginny she was with Harry, I felt bad going up to them because they both really liked each other.

I walked in the other direction and found myself walking towards the black lake, I walked around the perimeter of the lake and looked down at my stomach. I couldn't believe that another life was growing inside me, I was happy and scared very scared. I wish Draco knew but at the same time I hoped he wouldn't find out, I wanted to know if he would accept and love this baby or if he would hate this baby and want nothing to do with it.

It was hard to tell what he would be like, because right about know he was acting so nice it was strange. I knew his father would hate him for getting a muggle born pregnant, and his mother well I didn't know his mother well enough to know. As I walked around the lake I thought about Harry and Ron, I couldn't keep lying to them I had to tell them.

I wish life was easier because it would make me so happy. I would tell them today I had to tell them, they were my best friends.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

When I had walked out of the library I was making my way to my dorm, when Dumbledore asked me to go to his office with him. I was scared because I didn't know what I had done, when we entered his office it was awkward. "How are you ?" I shrugged, "Fine I guess" I lied I wasn't fine, I'm not sure I would ever be fine. "I'm sure you spoke with Miss Granger?'' I nodded and looked at the floor, "She told you about that night right?" I nodded again not being able to look him in the eye.

"Did she tell you anything else?" told me anything else? All she told me was that I raped her, what more could she have said? "That's all she said" he sighed and nodded, "well you're excused " I walked out of his office, I was surprised he didn't expel me. I mean he knew didn't he? Why else would he ask me if I had talked with Hermione? We despised each other so we wouldn't just sit down and have a conversation, just for the fun of it.

I had to find out what Hermione had kept from me. I had to find out and soon because right now, I was going crazy and I couldn't take it anymore. As I walked back to my dorm I saw Crabbe and Goyle pigging out in the Great Hall, I sighed in relief because right now I really needed to be alone. I couldn't and wouldn't tell anyone about this not even my best friends, I couldn't just tell them that I had raped Hermione Granger about a month ago.

That was just wrong, and I knew it was so I was going to help Hermione get over it and then try to forget about it. I arrived at the Slytherin common room and found that Pansy Parkinson was waiting for me, I rolled my eyes and ran straight to my room. I locked the door and put a charm on it so no one could come in, I laid on my bed and thought about everything that Hermione had told me.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I looked everywhere for Ron and Harry, I couldn't find them anywhere so I had to check on the quidditch field. I found them there alone mounted on their brooms, I smiled up at them I think that was the first real smile I had put on my face in a month. They saw me and came down to the floor, "Hello boys" they smiled. "Hello Hermione" I hugged them both as soon as they got off their brooms.

"Guys can we talk?" I asked them after we pulled apart. They nodded and lead me to the stands, "whats up Mione?" I looked to the floor which was something that I was doing a lot lately. "The night of the yule ball..." Harry and Ron both waited for me to continue, "Draco raped me..." I whispered it so low that I wasn't sure if they heard me.

As soon as those words left my mouth Ron turned so red that his hair looked really dull, "HE WHAT! THAT BLOODY GIT!" my eyes went wide because at that moment I was sure Ron was about to kill Draco. ''Ron calm down!" he was about to run off and find Draco, but both me and Harry held him back. "He was drunk Ron!" that didn't seem to help because if anything he looked even more mad.

"That doesn't make it okay!" Harry tried his hardest to hold Ron back, "Ron! Calm down! I hate him right now too! Just please stop!" I sighed and started crying why did I always cause problems? Ron calmed down a bit but he was still angry. "Can I finish please?" Harry nodded and held Ron back, "I-I'm pregnant" Ron got pissed again and Harry was shocked.

Ron managed to escape and ran into the castle, "RONALD!" I yelled after him he couldn't tell Draco he just couldn't. He stopped and turned around, both me and Harry were running towards him. "Ron please don't! I'm not going to tell him!' he looked confused then got into an argument with me, we argued for a good solid 20 minutes. I convicned them to not tell him and after that we went back into the common room, people looked at us then continued their work.

I felt bad dropping the bomb like that especially on Harry because he had to worry about the Triwizard Tournament not this. We stayed up all night talking, it seemed like I was explaining this story a lot lately. I had to tell Draco pretty soon even though I didn't want to, I was going to hide it for as long as I could. I couldn't really talk about it with Ron because I loved him and it hurt me knowing that I probably couldn't have him after this.

I hated Draco once again but also he was clueless about the baby, and was intoxicated when he raped me. I could always forgive him but I could never forget.

* * *

**A/N: Probably not the best chapter ever sorry. **


	5. Draco's Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own it sadly :( **

* * *

**Confessions  
**

* * *

**Hermione's POV  
**

I woke up the next morning to find that I had fallen asleep studying. I didn't really care if I was having a hard time in my life, I was going to keep my grades up. I got up and looked in the mirror, I lifted up my tank top that I slept in. I looked at my belly which was just growing, i smiled to myself as I ran my hand over my belly that's when Ron came in without knocking. His eyes widened as he saw how my belly was getting bigger, I blushed a deep red ''I'm sorry..." I pulled my shirt down.

''Its okay" I lied. It was not I could have been changing, he would have walked in and found me naked. "No its not Hermione, I'm sorry I'll just go so you can get ready" I smiled and nodded, as he shut the door I started to look for some clothes as soon as I found some I got into the shower. I changed in the bathroom when I go out, I couldn't stop staring at my belly in the mirror, I smiled and giggled.

Ginny's knocking on the door interrupted my laughter. I opened it up for her and there stood a wide eyed Ginny, "Hermione! Draco's Parents are here! They're talking to Dumbledore about something!" I turned pale, I didn't really know if it was about me but I was still worried. What if it was? I don't know what I would do, I had to think about it before anyone found out but this came to soon.

I ran out of the bathroom, I grabbed my school robe and put it on as I was walking out. Many people were in Gryffindor common room but I ignored their stares and ran out, I found that Dumbledore was talking to his parents and Draco was waiting outside with his ear pressed up against the door. my heart was skipping beats as I approached him, "Whats going on?" he shrugged and shushed me.

I nodded and pressed my ear up against the door as well, it was weird being like this with Draco Malfoy right in front of me. "He did what?" I heard Draco's father scream in outrage, Draco flinched along with me I hope Dumbledore didn't just tell him I was pregnant. I waited with Draco outside for a few minutes, until I couldn't take it anymore "I need to know whats going on!" Draco pulled me in and put his hand over my mouth.

I didn't mean to but I kicked him then ran away, the moment he touched me I got the painful memory of that night. I had screamed so loud it had made people stare, i was so embarrassed and I flushed a deep red in my hiding spot. When I screamed Lucius Malfoy opened the door and glared down at his son, he had said something but I couldn't hear him and he pulled Draco into the room.

I swore for probably the first time in my life, what if Dumbledore did tell them about the baby and they were telling Draco. I sighed and started pacing back and forth losing my patience, when someone walked by I only got weird stares from them. I tried my best to ignore them but then I started to wonder if they were looking at my stomach, every time someone passed by I pulled in my robe tighter.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

When Hermione screamed and ran from me I instantly regretted touching her, when my father stood there in the doorway and glared down at me I was scared. I had no idea what Dumbledore had told them, oh who am I kidding he told them that I raped her! I was Rapist and I couldn't change what I had done, I wish I could and I know that Hermione wished I could but I couldn't.

I was pushed into a chair next to my mother by my father, Dumbledore was sitting in his big chair with a serious look on his face. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "Draco look at me!" I flinched at my father's words. I looked up at him even though I didn't want to, "This man just told us that you RAPED a muggle-born!" I sunk even lower into my chair.

I nodded my head, "Yes what?" I felt like the whole world had collapsed in on me. "Yes I did father!" I was suddenly so angry with him, he looked shocked at first at my tone but then covered it up with his icy stare. I glanced over at my mother who had tears going down her face, "I can't believe this!" Dumbledore crossed his arms in front of his chest.

I sighed and looked at the floor, I couldn't even look at my parents. The guilt was eating me alive, and I just couldn't take it anymore I had no idea how I was going to make it through the rest of the school year. I hated seeing Hermione everyday because she always had this blank expression on her face, "Draco!"my fathers growl interrupted my thoughts.

I stared at the floor before looking up, "Yes..?" I barley whispered. My father looked at me with fire burning in his eyes, "How could you be so stupid? You Raped a Muddblood!" I flinched and suddenly I was so angry with him for insulting her. "I Know I made a mistake!I can't change it! Her name is Hermione!" I stormed out of Dumbledore's office before I did something I would regret.

I was so angry that I didn't even notice that people were staring, I went to the Slytherin common room. I found that Crabbe and Goyle weren't there again, I wondered were they were but the only place that came to mind was the great hall. I lay down on my bed, there was definitely more to the story I just had to find out, I had to get Hermione to tell me.

I couldn't live with myself anymore I couldn't just talk to her,because I only thought about her screams, Merlin what was I thinking that night? I was stupid to do anything to that poor girl, oh come on now I was talking about her like this.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

When Draco grabbed me I freaked out, how could he? I know that he didn't mean to touch me but he did, just like that night. He didn't mean to but he raped me anyway, I saw him storm out of Dumbledore's office and walked to the Slytherin common room. I freaked out then started walking around looking for Ginny Harry or Ron, I found Ron first.

"Hello Hermione, you okay? You kind of ran out of the common room this morning" I smiled at him then grabbed his hand and went into the library. He was flushed when we got there because we had been running down the corridors, "Whats wrong Hermione?" I laughed. I didn't know why but I was always happy when I was around Ron, "Nothing is wrong, you want to study" he nodded and sat down.

I sat on the chair across from him, and pulled out my books from my bag. He did the same and opened up his Divination book, I opened up potions. We studied in silence for a while, "so why did you run out this morning?" He asked as he wrote down an answer. I sighed because I really didn't want to tell him about the whole thing, "Um I just didn't want to borrow Hedwig from Harry, to send a letter to my parents" he nodded but didn't seem convinced.

"I'm sure Harry doesn't mind letting you borrow Hedwig" I smiled then continued working, he put his quill down and stared at me. "Hermione why don't you tell me whats really going on?" I wrote one more thing down before putting my quill down, "Okay you really want to know?" he nodded.

"I am going to have a baby, and the fathers my enemy! and most of all I'm going to be known as the school slut! Oh and I cant be with you! I love you Ronald Weasley!" I yelled but also whispered at the same time, I grabbed my stuff and walked out not giving him time to respond. I had tears rolling down my cheek, my vision was blurry but I still noticed that people were staring.

I continued walking to the common room, people still stared and pointed. I looked down at myself and I had pretty decent clothes on, so I had no idea why they were staring. I picked up my pace but no matter how fast I walked it felt like hours before I arrived, once I walked in everything got quiet and people stared.

I rushed up the stairs and walked into the bathroom, I had nothing on me so I had no idea what was wrong. I walked into my dorm and found my roommates, they stared then walked out. I ignored them and sat on my bed, suddenly I was crying so much I couldn't stop.

People say that babies bring joy, well I can't wait til this baby starts bringing tears of joy into my eyes.

Ron knocked on my door later on in the day, I didn't open it up until I finally got annoyed. "WHAT?" he didn't care that I had just yelled in his face, he bent down and kissed me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't upload sooner :(**


	6. Rumors

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it **

* * *

**Hermione's POV  
**

It took me a while to register what Ron had just done. I finally responded by kissing him back, I was really happy right now. I couldn't believe that Ronald Weasley had just kissed me, I have been waiting months for this to happen. It finally did today but I didn't respond the way I imagined I would.

"I love you Hermione, I really do" he said with a grin on his face. I blushed a deep red, "I love you too" I truly meant it I loved him and only him. Even if I had started loving this baby, sometimes I wished that I wasn't pregnant because I wanted to be with Ron. I loved this baby but I also loved Ron, I wish life was much easier "I really do Hermione, I know I'm a git sometimes but..." I gave him a peck on lips and cut him off.

Yeah, sure he was a git sometimes but I loved him and I wouldn't change him. "Ron, don't I know all that but I love you just the way you are" he had a big grin on his face, he was going to kiss me when Ginny burst into the room. I sighed, "Oh...sorry I um...Hermione" she gestured to some place outside.

I raised and eyebrow at her but followed her out, Draco was in our common room. He stood out, people were looking at him weird but he tried to ignore them. "Oh Merlin..." I walked down the stairs very slowly, "Draco?" he looked up "Hermione can we talk outside please?" I nodded and followed him out.

As soon as the door was closed I felt like I couldn't breathe, I mean he already knew about him raping me there really was no reason to talk anymore. Well there was but he didn't need to know that, "Hermione..." he hesitated before continuing, I couldn't breathe by this time. "Hermione...is there something you're not telling me?" Crap! he knew I was hiding something from me, "N-no.." I lied he obviously knew that because I had stuttered.

Merlin Hermione! Why cant you lie? He looked pale and gulped, I stared at the floor "Hermione if there is please tell me" he was pleading now. Wow I never thought I would see the day Draco Malfoy would be begging me for something, I didn't answer for a while and thought about telling him.

I was about to tell him when Harry came out of the common room, "Hello Hermione. I um we need to go..." I looked up at him confused but nodded. Draco still looked a little paler than usual but I shrugged it off, "I'm sorry Draco..." I mumbled and left whit Harry. "Thanks" he smiled, "Any time" I smiled.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I was really angry at Potter right now, Hermione was about to tell me I know she was. But no he had to come and take her away, I needed to know the truth because of what happened earlier. That memory that was haunting me, and would for a long time if Hermione didn't tell me it was a lie.

**-Flashback-  
**

"Hey Malfoy! Is it true?" one of the seventh grade Slytherins asked me, "Is what true?" I gave him a disgusted and confused look. "You know...that the Granger chick is knocked up" Knocked up? what? Blaise was suddenly by my side, "So is it?" I was confused.

"No! She is not! and if she was I wouldn't know now would I?" I walked off and heard whispers behind me. I slammed the door on my way out, and walked off to go find Crabbe and Goyle.

**-End of Flashback- **

Knocked up? She couldn't be pregnant, and if she was, was it Weasley's? I rolled my eyes and pulled on my hair, of course it wasn't Ron's it had to be mine I just know it. I was so mad at myself that I started slamming my fist against the classroom door, I heard whispers from outside. "Hey did you hear about that Granger girl and Draco?" "Yea I wonder what they'll name the baby?" they both laughed and walked away, I suddenly wanted to punch them.

Hermione Granger was not pregnant! And if she was it had to be Weasley's! It just had to be! I punched the wall again over and over until my knuckles were paler than pale, I had to find Hermione and tell her about all these rumors. She had to know what every one else thought or at least that's what I tried to convince myself. It was really me who had to know if she was pregnant or not.

I walked out of that classroom determined to find Hermione and ask her about it. It had to be a lie because I'm pretty sure Hermione would have told me, or maybe her being pregnant was the other half to the story. I mentally slapped myself for thinking such rubbish, she couldn't be pregnant it was a stupid rumor.

I walked all over the school and I didn't find Granger. I was so worried or scared I'm not sure which but I'm sure I could have pulled all my hair out at that moment if I wanted to, I finally gave up and ended up outside under a tree. I couldn't think straight so I just stayed out there all night and didn't even bother to go down to dinner, I was done looking for her.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Draco wasn't at dinner which made me worry, I know weird right. Usually I wouldn't even care or glance at the slytherin table and check, but i did and regretted it. Everyone seemed to be pointing and whispering about me lately, it got me really mad and anxious. I knew Ginny knew what they were saying but she wasn't telling me, it got me really worked up.

I wasn't that hungry anymore when I looked over at the Slytherin table and found that Draco wasn't there, I excused myself and went to go look for him. I didn't go outside because it had begun to rain, so I just walked off to the library. I wondered how I was going to take care of the baby and still stay in school, people were also already whispering and they didn't know I was pregnant.

I could already imagine what they would say when they did find out, I was about to enter the library when someone grabbed me and suddenly it was hard to breathe. I didn't see who it was but I'm sure it was a Slytherin, I screamed and tried to look at the person and find out who it was. I couldn't even turn my head so that was out, I tried to escape but that didn't work out either.

I was about to scream or at least bite the person because my wand was out of reach, so I couldn't just hex them. I opened my mouth to scream but suddenly I got dizzy and passed out.

* * *

**A/N: So who attacked Hermione? hmmm...(Sorry for not updating sooner) **


	7. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

* * *

**Hermione's POV  
**

When I woke up my head hurt really bad, I would have reached up and tried to get up but I couldn't see anything. I was also tied up well not exactly like up against the wall or chair, but my hands and feet were tied. It was really dark and I couldn't see anything, I had forgotten about me being pregnant for a minute there.

As soon as I remembered I tried to get up, but it was no use. I finally gave up and when I did someone entered the room, a little piece of hope grew in me that maybe someone had come to rescue me. That piece of hope died as soon as I saw Pansy Parkinson standing in front of me, she had a cold look in her eyes.

She stood there for a few minutes before making me sit up straight. She helped me sit up but that was about it, "So...Hermione I thought maybe you and I could have a little girl time" she had an evil grin on her face that made my stomach lurch. I nodded my head a little and prayed that she would leave me and my baby alone, "Hermione...I heard a nasty rumor about you..." she gave a little evil giggle.

I couldn't speak because I had something covering my mouth so I just stayed still, that irritated her I guess because the next thing she did was pull my hair. It hurt as she pulled my head back with such force, I let out a little whimper which gave her satisfaction. "I heard that Draco Malfoy my boyfriend is the father of your baby..." BABY? How did she know that, my eyes got bigger and so did her grin.

I shook my head and her grin turned into a frown, the next thing she did hurt more than her pulling my hair. She slapped me so hard I was sure I would've passed out right there if I could, "I heard that you are Pregnant with HIS baby!" she was angrier than before. The fear inside of me grew but I knew that I could get through this, "I don't know if you are pregnant but if you are I know Draco isn't the father!" I didn't move a muscle.

I wanted to reach down and grab my wand which was inside my robe pocket, my hands were tied so I couldn't grab it. Pansy stood there with a cold expression on her face, "I swear Hermione Granger! That he isn't that father because he would never do such a thing! He hates you!" I winced at her tone, it was so quiet but when she spoke it echoed around the room.

I sat there and waited for her to stop talking, because I really didn't need to know this. I knew he didn't love me I didn't need to be reminded, its not like I cared but it hurt knowing that your baby wouldn't have its father. I didn't need one of his loser friends telling me all of this crap, I knew everything I needed to know.

Besides I didn't need anymore torture from a Slytherin when I already had had enough, rape wasn't something easy. It was hard to forget even if you tried so hard to forget it, it seemed impossible because you knew that someone had taken away your innocence I looked up and saw Pansy standing there with her wand out pointing at me I freaked out.

She had a smirk on her face, "You will pay for all the crap Draco is getting because of you!" she dropped her wand and went straight for me. I panicked and raised my hands to my face, I realized I had made a mistake when she hit me in the stomach real hard. I made a really weird noise but Pansy didn't hear or even if she did she didn't care, she kept punching and hitting me .

I wanted to get out of there so bad, my baby was in danger and there I was laying on the ground helpless. She punched me once again in the stomach, it hurt twice as bad as the first one. The thing that was blocking me from speaking fell out of my mouth so I could talk, I screamed out for help but that didn't help me much if anything it got Pansy even more mad.

She slapped me many times those didn't hurt as much as the first time, she stopped for a while before speaking. "Stay away from Him!" she turned around as was about to leave but before she did leave she turned back around, and kicked me with a lot of force in the stomach once again. This time I knew that something was very wrong because I started throwing up blood, i couldn't really breathe and my stomach hurt and burned like hell.

I was so sure I was about to die I couldn't breathe, before I could gulp up some more air I blacked out.

* * *

**Pansy's POV**

As soon as I walked out of that room I regretted it, a Head girl was standing outside a door locking it. I forgot that the head boy and girl had to check every single room every night, I didn't recognize the girl but she had strawberry blonde hair. I was about to make a run for it when the door behind me let out a big bang, "shit..." I whispered I had forgotten that the door wasn't fully closed.

The girl turned around and glared at me, "What are you doing down here?" I panicked. "Nothing just wandering the halls..." I lied and ran out of sight, if she was going to find Hermione then I didn't want to be there. I heard a loud gasp as she opened the door to the room, I ran faster and faster there was no way I was getting caught now.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

I was getting ready to go to sleep when Madam Pomfrey came into the room. "Ginny dear can you please come with me" I nodded and followed her out of the room, I found that Harry and Ron were waiting for us. I got really worried then what if something horrible had happened to Fred or George, "Whats going on?" Ron asked me and harry.

Both me and Harry shrugged and kept walking, Ron was worried and Harry had no emotion shown on his face. When we arrived to the hospital wing all three of us gasped, right there in front of us lay an unconscious and bloody Hermione. Ron immediately ran to Hermione's side I followed right behind him, Harry was to shocked to even move.

Ron had Hermione's hand in his, I smiled a small smile. Hermione seemed to notice that someone was there because she woke up and gave us a small weak smile, we smiled back. Harry had come and joined us Hermione gave another small smile to her other best friend, "Hermione what happened?" I heard Ron ask.

She flinched as she sat up straighter, her frown grew even bigger. Before she could answer Madam Pomfrey came in with Professor Dumbledore, she smiled over at us before turning his attention to Hermione. "Miss Granger...I understand that you suffered from three hits to the stomach, am I correct?" Harry Ron and I gave small horrified gasps, Hermione just nodded.

"Well we are going to have to transport you to St. Mungos as soon as possible" Hermione's eyes went wide, "Is everything okay Professor? With the baby?" Dumbledore shrugged. "That is why you must go as soon as possible, we don't have any idea how the child is doing..." Hermione burst into tears.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

When Dumbledore told me that they had no idea how the baby was doing I freaked out, I started crying. Ron Ginny and Harry helped Madam Pomfrey get me on to the gurney. I swear if anything happened to my baby I would Kill Pansy Parkinson, even if it was the last thing I did. Harry and Ron weren't allowed to come but Ginny was, we rode in silence the whole way.

Well almost because I was crying so loud it filled the whole room. When we arrived they immediately got me a room and hooked me up to a whole bunch of machines, right away they started asking questions an running test.

"Hermione Granger...you have lost your baby..." I felt my heart sink down to my stomach, I started crying so hard. Ginny hugged me and tried to comfort me but nothing worked, "Hermione...Hermione...Hermione!" I woke up. Thank God it was only a dream...I couldn't live if my baby had died and all because of that bitch, "Hermione the baby is..."

* * *

**A/N: Not how I planned it to turn out but oh Lol  
**


	8. Relief

**Disclaimer: I do not own it sadly :( **

* * *

**Hermione's POV  
**

"Alive"

My heart slowed down its pace and I could tell that Ginny was also happy to hear the news, my baby was alive thank God but I was still going to kill Pansy. I would have done something right then and there but I was kind of tied up, Ginny hugged me really tight it was kind of hard to breathe. I didn't mind because I was so happy nothing even mattered but my baby, my smile soon turned into a frown though.

Pansy knew that I was pregnant what if she told Draco or everyone else, well I'm guessing everyone already knew because she knew. She couldn't just know because no one else knew but Ginny Harry and Ron, and they wouldn't tell her. I was sure they wouldn't I mean they are my best friends, and Ron is maybe more than a friend so why would they tell her?

I shook my head and started listening to the doctor, they told me I had to take it easy for a few days. They were going to call my parents but I begged them not to, I wasn't ready for them to know. I wasn't ready for anyone to know but I'm sure the whole school knows by now, Pansy can never keep her mouth shut or maybe the person that told her told everyone else.

* * *

**Back at Hogwarts **

**Draco's POV  
**

I woke up really early that morning and decided to write Hermione a letter and make an owl deliver it. I would have given it to her myself but I'm sure her seeing me so often wasn't a good thing, I just had to see her I had to.

**Granger, **

**Meet me in library at midnight today, come alone. **

**D.M.  
**

I grabbed Crabbe's owl and told him were to deliver it, I walked down to the common room and sat on the couch by myself. It was really early so no one was around, I was actually happy that I was alone because I didn't feel like entertaining anyone right now. Suddenly I heard someone coming down the stairs, it was Pansy.

"What are you doing down here Draco?" I rolled my eyes, "I could ask you the same thing" a huge smirk was plastered on my face. She was taken a back by my response but she soon stalked off, I wondered where she was going? It was pretty early for her to be up she usually wakes up really late when we didn't have classes, "Strange..." I whispered to myself.

I waited for the day that was to come, I couldn't get that note out of my mind. I needed to see Hermione it was scaring me a little because it had become a need, it almost felt like a special sort of feeling was growing inside of me for Hermione. Hours passed by and I was still sitting on the couch just thinking about Hermione, and how she was the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on.

I needed to see her, so I walked out of the common room and checked all the places that was possible for her to be in. She wasn't anywhere and neither was that Weasley girl, Harry and Ron were here though maybe I should ask them. I hated having to go up and talk to Harry and Ron but I needed to see Hermione, I just needed to.

"Potter!" Harry turned around and faced me, "What do you want Malfoy?" he growled. "Have you seen Granger?" his eyes lit with fire, it took him a while before he answered me "No I haven't so leave me alone" he walked off with Ron leaving me standing there like an idiot. I sighed and walked out of the library and started looking for Hermione, she had to be here I mean where else would she be?

I looked everywhere once again and asked many people but they all ether ignored me or said that they had no clue where she was, I was giving up when I heard Blaise yell at Pansy. "You did what?" Pansy looked terrified and backed away slowly from my other friend, "You heard me but I think she's not in school today because of me!" her eyes got bigger when she confessed this to Blaise.

"You Idiot! How could you do that? You heartless bitch!" Pansy was crying now, she didn't even look Blaise in the eye. "If anything happens to Hermione or her baby He will kill you!" Hermione? Baby? what, why were people still on that? I wanted to yell at both of them, and if Pansy did hurt Hermione I would kill her myself.

"You did what?" I came out of my hiding spot and confronted both of them. Neither looked me in the eye it got me even more angrier, "Nothing..." Pansy choked out between sobs. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Blaise "I will ask you one more time. What did she do?" Blaise hesitated for a minute then explained everything to me, by the end of it I wanted to murder Pansy.

I almost did get my hands around her neck but Blaise pulled me back, I ignored him and stormed off to go find Weasley and Potter. They had to know where Hermione was and I was determined to get them to tell me, i needed to know where she was and I needed to know that she was fine.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I was getting dressed when someone knocked on my door, "Go away Gin, I'll be out in a sec" I had just finished putting on my shirt when someone responded from the other end. "Actually Its not Ginny" I heard the all to familiar voice say it was Dumbledore , I walked over to the door and opened it.

He gave me a warm smile before entering the room, I shut the door then turned around to face him. "I'm sorry sir I thought you were Ginny" I apologized but he just gave me a smile, "Its alright I just wanted to have a talk with you" I nodded and suddenly I felt my stomach sink to the floor.

"I understand that the baby is fine?" I nodded and let him continue, "Miss Granger, you are getting bigger and people are already finding out" I sighed and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "You are going to have to start telling people, and more importantly Draco and your parents" he looked at me with an apologetic look in his blue eyes, I shook my head and felt tears start to form in my eyes.

"I cant Professor I just cant" Tears started pouring from my eyes and I couldn't stop them, he did something very strange next Dumbledore hugged me. "I know miss Granger its hard but you are going to have to go back home at some point and you will be pregnant, and Draco needs to own up to his actions" I nodded because he was right, but I just wasn't ready to tell my parents or Draco.

Draco hated me and he would probably hate me even more if he knew the truth, well I'm sure he was already hearing rumors but they weren't confirmed. My parents well I don't think they would look at me in the same way, they would probably want to keep me in the muggle world now and never let me come back to Hogwarts.

"I'll give you more time to think about your options but you need to tell them soon" He gave me one last smile and walked out of the room, Ginny soon walked in after he left and found me crying. She didn't ask questions she just hugged me and tried to comfort me, I appreciated it she really was a great friend.

Soon it was time to go back to the school which I wasn't looking forward to, people would probably want to know where me and Ginny were all day. I also didn't want to see Pansy not because she hurt me but because I was sure I would hurt her, and I didn't want to see Draco because well It was his fault I was in this place.

Sure I loved my baby but I wished I was much older and I had graduated Hogwarts before I became a mother. It was a long journey back to Hogwarts but it gave me sometime to think about telling them, I decided that I didn't want to tell my parents right away. I also didn't want to tell Draco so I was going to ask Ron if he wanted to pretend to be the dad of my baby, it was a huge favor but I was really hoping he would say yes.

We soon arrived and I got off with the help of Ginny, I didn't really want to see anyone right away but as soon as I walked through the front doors I saw Draco Malfoy standing right in front of me. He was a little shocked when he saw me but he soon got over it, because he soon started apologizing for what Pansy did.

So he knew everyone probably knew because I'm sure she bragged about it to everyone, I hated her so much right now I could have killed her with my bare hands. I didn't though instead I just ignored Draco and everyone else and walked up to the common room, Ginny let me hang out in her dorm room because it was empty.

I cried for a while which was no surprise for both of us (I had been doing that a lot) and the we just hung out. I told her about my plan to ask Ron if he wanted to father my child and she loved the idea, she said Ron would agree but I wasn't to sure.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking forever to put this up but here it is. **


	9. The plan

**A/N: I do not own it sadly **

* * *

**Hermione's POV  
**

I had fallen asleep with Ginny on her bed it wasn't the most comfortable place to be sleeping since we were both teenage girls, my back ached so bad when I got up. It was pretty early like 5 when I woke up and everyone was still asleep, so I walked very quietly up to my dorm and saw that there was an owl waiting outside of my window.

I opened my window up and let the owl in it had a note attached to its leg, I took it and gave it a treat. The note was from Draco telling me to meet him at the library at midnight, but it was sent yesterday so I had missed it. I sighed and threw away the note I couldn't take seeing Draco so much or at least that's what I told myself, I actually enjoyed our meetings sometimes.

I just wished Draco wouldn't have raped me the memory was still engraved in the back of my head, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't forget it. All this thinking about Draco drove me crazy so I tried to get some more sleep, but I just couldn't close my eyes and fall asleep. I gave up at 5:40 and walked down to the showers, I took a long shower then got dressed.

My stomach was growing by the minute, every time I saw it I felt that it was bigger than the last time. I guess it would be way bigger in a few months and by next month it would way bigger, because I was almost three months. I sighed and got dressed and walked out, I didn't expect to find Ron down in the common room.

"Hey Ron..." I took a seat next to him, he gently grabbed my hand and placed it in his hand. "Hello Hermione...How are you?" we talked for a while about school and the baby, but one thing was nagging at me in the back of my mind. I wanted to ask if he wanted to go along with my plan but I was to nervous.

" Um can I ask you something?" he looked at me with a concerned look on his face then nodded, "I was wondering if you..." I couldn't do that to him he had his whole life ahead of him I couldn't just ask him to throw it away for me. "Hermione...you can ask me anything" he waited for me to continue but suddenly it became very hard for me to speak, "I was wondering if you wanted to take on the role of the father for my baby?"

I waited for his response but nothing came, I waited some more but still nothing. I was about to just walk away when I felt Ron's hand on my arm, I turned around and looked at him he had the biggest smile on his face. "I would love to Hermione" he hugged me and I started to laugh, we got weird stares from people but it didn't matter to me.

Ron and I spent two whole hours talking about the baby in hushed voices, we talked about our future together. We discussed names for the baby but we couldn't agree on anything, I guess we would just have to wait and see what the gender of the baby was. Harry and Ginny soon found us in a small table at the back of the common room and joined us, we had a really good time talking and thinking about the summer plans.

I of course I wasn't sure how I was going to make it through the summer, I didn't want to go home and tell my parents. I'm sure Ron was going to have a hard time telling his parents, I was happy he had agreed but I was also upset because this baby wasn't his responsibility so he shouldn't be the one who has to worry about all that.

Draco was the one who should be worrying about his parents finding out, but he wasn't because he didn't know. That was my fault but I did it for a good reason, right? Draco wasn't exactly the most responsible or caring and loving person, my baby deserved better. Sure I could probably deal with someone like that but I didn't want to Ron was a much better man, I just hope that my plan works.

People were already starting to whisper because I kept hearing them every time I passed by, they thought Draco was the father and he was but they didn't know that for sure. Only me Ron, Ginny, Harry and Dumbledore knew that and that's how I wanted it to stay, I wasn't even going to tell my parents the truth if I even told them.

I knew I had to but I didn't want to, I was lost in thought when Ginny tapped me on the shoulder. "Hermione you okay? You haven't said a word in a while" I snapped out of my train of thought and gave them a smile, "I'm sorry I was just thinking" Ginny raised her eyebrow at me but I ignored it

* * *

**Draco's POV****  
**

I was shocked yesterday when I overheard Pansy and Blaise but I was even more shocked when I found out that it was true, I know stupid right? It had to be right if they were talking about it but they got one little detail wrong Hermione wasn't Pregnant! I was getting tired of people whispering about it whenever I walked by, she is not pregnant and if she was it couldn't be mine could it?

She has been very close to Weasley lately so if she was it had to be his, it had to be because no matter what I couldn't have a baby with a Muggle-born. Class was about to start I saw Harry, Ron and Ginny but there was no sign of Hermione anywhere, I was worried about her I wouldn't admit it to anyone but I was.

I needed to know that she was okay before I killed Pansy for hurting her, it was bad enough that I had hurt her but now Pansy did. I know this may sound crazy but I loathed Pansy more than I loathed Harry and Ron, and Hermione (only because I had to). I didn't even want to look at her right now but here she was sitting in front of me eating breakfast, I was about to get up when she grabbed my arm "Don't go yet Draco" I gave her a disgusted look then walked off.

I ended up in front of the Gryffindor common room door probably hoping I could see Hermione, but the fat lady was being stubborn and not allowing me in. I wasn't a Gryffindor maybe that was why she was also being so rude, I just gave up and walked off. I would keep trying though I had to make sure she was okay, and I needed to see her.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I walked out of the common room and I saw Draco walking away, I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Why would he be up here he had no business coming up here, I was thinking about some possible reasons why he could be up here when someone bumped into me. I looked up and I saw that it was Blasie, i stood there for a minute just looking at him before walking away.

I didn't want to be near anyone of Draco's friends right now, Pansy had almost killed my baby so who knows what else his friends will do. I hadn't seen Pansy since the accident and I was kind of happy about it, I was not afraid to tell her off or even give her a black eye. She could insult me but, she ended up hitting me which was not okay because I am pregnant for Merlin's sake.

I walked and walked the corridors over and over again, there was nothing to do but it did give me sometime to think. I thought for a whole hour before waiting outside a classroom door and waiting for Ginny, it took her a few minutes to get out of the crowd of people when class was dismissed.

"Ginny!"

I yelled over the crowd of people as soon as I saw her red hair, she turned around and gave me the biggest smile. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" I laughed and just shrugged "I came down here to see you" now it was her turn to laugh, we chatted for a while before she had to go to her next class leaving me bored again.

The day went on with me walking around the school and ending up in the library, I went up to dinner and had a good time just talking to my friends. I ignored the Slytherins and anyone else who stared at me, Draco though annoyed me the most because he wouldn't stop staring at me.

I was about ready to go walk over there and ask him what his problem was when Pansy tried to get his attention, she did manage to for a little while but then he just ignored her and went back to staring at me. I tried my best not to look over there but it was so hard when I could feel his cold grey eyes piercing right into my back, thankfully I had Ron, Harry and Ginny right in front of me.

After dinner me and Ron told Harry and Ginny about my plan, Ginny of course wasn't that surprised but Harry was. He was happy for us of course but he was also shocked that I wasn't going to tell anyone the real truth, Ron just told him that it would work out and that everything would be okay.

I was happy because he had agreed but I was also trying so hard to stay positive, it was going to be hard to try to convince everybody that it was Ron's because everyone already suspected that I was pregnant and that it was Draco's. I guess I just had to be thankful that I had three awesome supportive people by my side.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not exactly to happy about this chapter but I hope you enjoy! **


	10. Oh Baby

**disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot line **

* * *

**Hermione's POV (One month later)  
**

I woke up crying once again, that was the third time this week. I wiped away the tears that were still falling from my eyes and got up, I walked silently down to the showers like I do every morning and took a shower. I was right my belly looked a lot bigger than it did last month, more and more people were finding out by the minute.

Harry and Ron were telling me that it was time to start letting people know, they knew already I guess they were all just waiting for someone to confirm it. I guess I wasn't entirely ready to tell them all my secret, but who would ever be ready to tell anyone this kind of news? I mean you're only 15 years old most girls don't want to be pregnant at that age, and if they are they drop out of school.

Me? well I'm not that kind of girl so I am going to finish school and raise my baby, I will do it alone if I have to but I have Ron and Ginny and Harry. I stopped thinking about all of that and got dressed, I was kind of thankful that we had to wear robes because my stomach was big. You could still see a little bit of it but it was visible enough for people to know that I was pregnant.

I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now so I went to the great hall and had some breakfast, I grabbed my bowl of oatmeal and sat down. As soon as I took my seat I felt some piercing eyes on my back, they were Draco's. I had been ignoring him for a while now not even acknowledging his existence, it frustrated him but I didn't care.

I had actually distanced myself from everybody even my teachers, the only people I did really talk to were Harry Ron and Ginny. People where starting to know that something was wrong with me, well other than the rumors going around the school that I was pregnant. Teachers started pulling me aside after class just to talk to me and make sure that everything was okay, they of course didn't know about the baby.

I didn't tell them and I wasn't going to, I was going to wait till I told the whole school. I was thinking so hard about that I even forgot that I wasn't alone until Harry snapped me out of it, "Hermione!" I jumped suddenly and almost spilled my breakfast all over me. "Harry!" Harry looked almost as startled as I did "I'm sorry Hermione I didn't mean to scare you" I smiled, "I know Harry! I was just in my own world I'm sorry" I gave him an apologetic smile before excusing myself.

I walked out of the great hall without being bothered, I was so sure that Draco would follow me but not this time. Draco and all of his friends have been steering clear from Harry, Ron and I for a while now, it was a relief but at the same time I can't help but wonder what they are planning.

They had to be planning something and I knew it I knew that Draco being nice to me was just an act because he didn't care.

* * *

**Draco's POV **

I watched as Hermione left the great hall, I had to fight the urge to follow her out. She had been ignoring me for weeks and so have I, we were doing pretty well but I kind of missed our old meetings. I enjoyed them but at the same time there was more talk about Hermione being pregnant, she was gaining weight but she had also been eating more than before.

"Draco?"

Goyle was looking at me really weird, and then I noticed that all of my friends were as well. I blinked once then got up and left not even looking back as I felt their stares on me, I ended up in the Slytherin common room to my surprise it was empty. Well almsot empty there were a few people here and there but I just ignored them and sat in the back of the common room, I didn't do much I just thought about what people were saying about Hermione.

If she was pregnant was there a possibility that it could be mine? The rumors started about a month after I had raped her so there was a possibility, "crap!" I couldn't have gotten Hermione pregnant. If I did me, the baby and Hermione would all end up dead, because my father would never accept it. I was also not ready to be a dad and I don't think Hermione is ready to be a mum, even if she did read a hundred books on the subject she would never be ready at this age.

I thought about the matter more and more with each passing minute, and the more I thought about it the more I was going crazy. Finally it was time for class so I got my bag and walked out of the common room with the rest of the Slytherins, I wasn't ready for the day that was to come but I would try my hardest to put up with anything.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I looked around for Ron and Harry but I didn't see them any where, I walked to my first class hoping I would find them in the classroom already but I saw no sign of them. I sat down and waited for the class to start Harry and Ron slipped into the classroom quietly 2 seconds before class started, I was glad they had made it in time but I was also curious as to why they got there to seconds before class started.

''Whats going on guys?"

Ron and Harry both looked at each other with worried looks on their faces, they ignored me for most of the class and they kept it up for the rest of teh day. I was really confused as to why they were acting so strange but I tried to not let it get to me, but it still did so I did what they were doing I ignored them. It didn't work out so well on my part because they were already ignoring me, but it didn't mean that I couldn't try and make it get to them.

By the end of the day I was really fed up with the way they were acting, so I ignored them when they finally tried to start talking to me. Ginny and I went down to dinner first but the boys soon followed, "Hermione wait!" I heard both Harry and Ron yell after us. I stopped walking and turned around and saw that they were both out of breath, "Hermione...I need to tell you something..." I stared at Ron with a blank expression on my face.

He sighed then continued "Pansy may have over heard me and Harry..." I was getting a little worried now, "Yes!" Ron looked over at Harry with a pleading look. "Pansy may have over heard us when we were talking about the baby" I turned pale along with Ginny, who punched her brother on the shoulder.

"How could you be so stupid!" It was Pansy we were talking about so I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school new that it was true that I was pregnant, "Don't worry we got it covered" I gave Ron and Harry a confused look when they ran into the great hall. "Attention everyone!" Ron said over everyone's talking, "what is he doing?" Ginny gave me a horrified look as she watched her brother who was now on a table start to speak.

"Hermione Granger and I are expecting a baby!" I heard gasps from all around, Fred and George were speechless and they had there mouths wide open. Ginny's and mine soon dropped along with everyone else people all stared at me then at Ron, I stood there in shock not even able to do anything about it. I pictured this moment to be different but I guess things don't always go as planned, "I'm gonna go.." I whispered to Ginny then I left.

I walked to the common room and found myself alone, I sat in the back just thinking about what just happened.

* * *

**Draco's POV **

****I could not believe that Hermione was pregnant, and that it was Weasley. Everyone was talking now about what just happened, Harry and Ron ended up just eating dinner and talking to Fred and George. Hermione on the other hand was no where to be found, I guess I should be a little relived because the baby wasn't mine but I just couldn't be happy right now.

I know that this must be really hard on Hermione, I couldn't stand being around all of these people talking about Hermione so I got up and left. I walked over to the black lake and just sat there, I thought about a lot of things at the moment. One thing that kept coming back into my mind was that night, that terrible night that probably ruined Hermione's life.

If I couldn't forget I was positive that she couldn't either, I felt so horrible at the moment that I didn't want to live. I was going into a depressed state and I didn't know why, instead of thinking about that night I wondered how Hermione was holding up. I mean having your boyfriend announce to the whole school that you are pregnant must suck, I know that if I was in her place I would be super pissed off.

I was actually pissed off just not at Hermione, at Ron. I was jealous of him because he got have Hermione, I didn't want to admit it but I had developed a crush for Hermione Granger. I couldn't think about all of this anymore I had to do something, so I got up. I was looking down as I walked and bumped into someone, I looked up and saw that it was Hermione.

"I'm sorry..." she looked down and didn't speak, "Its okay.." she continued walking at sat under the tree that I was just sitting at. I didn't know what I was doing at the moment but I ended up sitting next to her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait  
**


	11. No name for this chapter

**disclaimer: I do not own anything **

* * *

**Hermione's POV  
**

Draco and I took a seat under the tree that was close to the black lake, it was weird sitting there with him as if we were best friends. What made it even more awkward was that he knew my secret and not just him everyone knew now, "Is it true Hermione?" Draco whispered looking down at the grass. I was confused "If your asking about me being pregnant, then yes" he nodded his head once and didn't say anything back, "I know stupid of me to get pregnant but things happen" It angered me that I had to pretend and say things like that but I wasn't going to tell him that he is the father.

We sat there in silence not really saying anything, it was getting darker but neither of us got up. "I'm sorry for what I did to you Hermione, I really do feel horrible" I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting up and leaving, I don't think I could have stayed there and talk to him any longer. I also didn't think that I should have kissed him on the cheek but I did anyways.

I went inside and ignored everyone who pointed and stared at me, I was a little angry with Ron but I loved him way to much to stay mad. I entered the Gryffindor common room and found a lot of people in the common room, I found Harry, Ginny, Ron, and the twins in the middle of the crowd. Fred and George were staring at me with strange expressions on their faces, I gave them a small smile before realizing that everyone in the room was staring at me.

"Yes I know that I am pregnant at 15, but I am still human so I would appreciate it if you didn't stare at me like if I was an animal." I stormed off and slammed the door to my dorm room, I was a little happy that I didn't have to hide it so much now but I hated that everyone now thought that I was a freak. I was about to cry but I stopped myself because I was so tired of crying, I didn't need any more tear stained sleeves.

"Hermione? You okay?" I hear Ron knock on the door, I sighed and let him in. He sat down on my bed a little awkwardly I laughed then hugged him really tight, "I love you" I whispered "I love you too" he whispered back. We stayed there hugging for a few minutes before we were interrupted by some knocking on the door, the door opened by it self and revealed Fred and George standing there awkwardly.

"Um...Ron maybe you should send mum a letter?" Ron looked down and turned a little pale, Fred and George didn't even crack a smile. The awkwardness in the air made me very uncomfortable "I'm sorry guys..." George looked at me and smiled, "Its alright Hermione, you're young I guess you gguys just wanted to have fun." he gave me a grin.

"Maybe you had just a little to much fun" Fred added which made me laugh, "How far along are you anyway?" George looked down at my stomach "Three months.." their eyes almost popped out of their heads. "You knew for three months and you didn't say anything!" they were clearly shocked, "I knew for two months in a way, I found out almost at the end of the first month" they nodded.

Ron was really quiet he was obviously worried about telling his parents, "You know its better you tell them now, than later when Hermione will be a lot bigger" Fred said as he watched George rub my slightly big belly. Fred and George laughed and Ron wasn't so tense anymore which made me smile, later on Fred and George convinced Ron to write a letter to his parents.

_**Dear Mum and Dad, **_

_**I know that when you get here you will probably be mad but me and Hermione need to tell you some big news, it is really important so can you guys get here soon. I love you guys please don't be mad when you get here.  
**_

_**Love,  
**_

_**Ron W.  
**_

* * *

_****_**A/N: What will happen next? **


	12. Mom dadwere going to have a baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot line.  
**

* * *

**Hermione's POV  
**

I was really nervous when I woke up because today was the day that Ron's family was coming, Dumbledore had agreed to let them come and talk to us. He doesn't think that it is wise to not tell Draco the truth but I don't care, its my life anyways and I will do things my way. I got dressed and walked down to the common room and found a lot of people there, they all got really quiet wen I entered the room.

I tried to ignore them but it was really hard to do when everyone's eyes were on me, I found Harry sitting in the back of the common room. I walked over to him and didn't say anything, I just thought about what was going on. Everyone went back to doing what they were doing before I came into the room, but they all still kept looking up and looking at my stomach.

It was getting bigger and bigger each day so it was noticeable that I was pregnant, I sighed and wished that classes would begin. Me and Ron weren't going to classes today though because we had to talk to Ron's family, "Harry, where's Ron?" Harry looked up from his homework "I dunno..." I nodded then got up. I walked around the whole castle without any luck of finding Ron, I was about to give up when I bumped into someone.

I almost fell back when Ron cached me, I smiled up at him. When I was standing straight everything got really silent, "Ron...I'm sorry..." I whispered because I felt bad that he had to do this and he wasn't even the father. Ron shrugged and hugged me "I want to do this Hermione..." I was about to cry when we felt someone watching us, when we pulled apart Draco was standing there.

Ron gave him a disgusted look and Draco returned it, I just shook my head and dragged Ron away with me. I was trying to steer clear of Draco and his gang but it wasn't going to well, we walked around in silence for a while then classes started and we knew that we had to go to Dumbledore's office. I looked up at him and he did the same thing, I gave him a small smile and he took my hand and together we walked to Dumbledore's Office.

* * *

**Draco's POV **

I was in my first class of the day but I couldn't pay attention, because I knew that Hermione was pregnant and it bothered me so much. It wasn't mine but I still felt really bad for the girl, and I felt like in the back of my head I knew that something wasn't right. I wish I could talk to Hermione but every time she saw me she would turn around and walk away, I know what I did to her was wrong but I still wanted to talk to her.

I was going crazy and I knew that my friends noticed that something was wrong, of course I would never tell them what was bothering me. I couldn't tell my parents either and I didn't trust any of the teachers, I had no one to talk to and that got me even more upset. I had to try again and see if Hermione would talk to me, which I highly doubt.

* * *

**Hermione's POV **

When me and Ron got there we found all of the Weasley except, Ron's two oldest brothers. Molly and Arthur were staring at us with worried looks on their faces, and Percy was giving us a disproving look. Fred, George, and Ginny were all giving us looks that said 'Good Luck' we smiled at them and just waved at the others.

"Is everything alright?'' asked with a really worried look on her face, I looked at Ron and he took a deep breath. "Mom, Dad I think you guys should sit down" they nodded and took a seat on the two chairs that were left, "Okay, me and Hermione have some big news for you guys" Ron tried to make it sound cheerful but you could tell he was really worried and scared.

"Yes we know" looked really impatient and he wanted to know what was going on, "!" Ron said in one breath you couldn't even understand him. Percy, Molly, and Arthur were all staring at me and Ron in a strange way, "what?" Molly asked her youngest son. "Me and Hermione are going to be parents" Percy, Molly and Arthur were all shocked.

No one spoke and Molly was looking down at my stomach, she gasped when she saw that it was big. Arthur Weasley just stood there looking pale and Percy had his mouth wide open, Molly was trying to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. Fred and George were just looking down and Ginny was staring at her parents, "Oh Merlin!" Molly finally managed to get out of her mouth.

She had gotten up when we told her so she was now pacing, Percy had finally closed his mouth but now he was just staring at Ron. All of these stares made me feel really weird and all I wanted to do was get out of there, but it was obvious we were all going to be there for a while. "Ronald Weasley!" Molly finally bellowed and then that's when all the drama started.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I was on a family vacation. (:  
**


	13. Congrats

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot line. **

* * *

**Hermione's POV  
**

The room was quiet since and Ron left to a separate room to talk alone, it was really awkward for us over here in the other room and I wished they would come back soon. I was just sitting there in the silence surrounded by Ron's family, and we could hear yelling at Ron from the door. Suddenly the yelling stopped and both of them came out, was crying and smiling at the same time.

She pulled me into a hug then congratulated me and Ron, everyone in the room did the same thing but Percy was still a little disapproving. I didn't mind at all though because I was happy that they accepted it, nothing could ruin my mood. When it was time for them to leave we said our goodbyes and then we left, we got to the common room and it was a little crowded.

"Hey Hermione!" I heard people greeting me, it was a little weird because after days and days of them ignoring me they were finally talking to me. "Hey" I gave them a small smile then started looking for Harry, me and Ron had to tell him what happened before Ginny. When we did find him Ginny was already talking to him about what happened, "sorry guys, I just had to tell him!" I laughed and nodded.

"Its okay Gin!" me and Ron took a seat at the table and started talking to Harry more and more about it, then me and Ron started talking about what we were going to do when the baby came. We decided that we would talk to our parents and see how the living arrangements were going to go, I was a bit nervous but this is how life would be.

* * *

**Draco's POV **

I've been trying to convince myself to get the courage to talk to Hermione, but I just couldn't. Ever since I found out that she was going to have a baby I can't even look at her or talk to her, I feel like something is not right. I don't know exactly what it is but its there and I can't just over look it, I need to find out whats wrong or else I'm not going to be able to live in peace.

I know that maybe its not something I should be worried about, but I just can't help but be worried. "Draco? You alright?" Pansy wouldn't stop bugging me and it was getting really annoying, "Yes, now leave me alone!" she was going to say something but she just left anyways. I wondered if I should write Hermione another letter but I decided not to, I would just have to talk to her in person.

* * *

**Hermione's POV (Hermione is now 5 months pregnant) **

I woke up that morning kind of tired, I didn't want to get out of bed but today me and Ron were going to see the doctor and get an ultrasound done. I got up and got ready then went down to the great hall for breakfast, I still got weird stares from people especially since my stomach was growing bigger and bigger now. I joined Ginny and Ron at the table and ate my breakfast, Harry hadn't shown up.

Ron and I were worried about Harry but we needed to leave, when we got to the hospital it was really busy. We waited in the waiting room for a while and a lot of people stared at us weird, because we were wearing our Hogwarts robes. I ignored them like I have learned how to do but it still bugged me a little, I hated it and I wanted it to stop and it did when we were called back.

"So Hermione how are you feeling?" my doctor asked as soon as he entered the room, "I'm fine" we talked a bit more and then we started my ultrasound. The gel felt really cold and weird "I think I just found out what you're having" I smiled.

* * *

**Ron's POV **

When the doctor said that my heart started racing, I know that this baby isn't my blood but I loved him or her just like if they were my own. I couldn't wait to see what me and Hermione were having, she looked up at me and smiled. I kissed her forhead and looked at the doctor "So do you want to know the sex of the baby?" I looked down at Hermione and she nodded, "Its a...boy" I smiled and then I looked down at Hermione.

She had a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**Hermione's POV **

I was so happy right now, we were having a baby boy. Ron hugged me and gave me a kiss, when we were done we had to go back to the school. I was so happy and I thought about my baby boy the whole way back, I kind of wished that I could tell my parents but I knew that I couldn't. Ron sent a letter to his parents though, and we were expecting a letter back later.

When we got back to the school it was lunch time, we had lunch like any other day and then we went to our classes that we had left. When classes were over me, Ginny, Ron, and Harry went back to the common room to study. Ron and I had to catch up on a lot of work that we missed, he didn't have much but I did. I was having fun studying because this time, I wasn't so stressed out.

Fred and George were no where to be seen which I thought was weird, but they were Fred and George Weasley so was do you expect. "So tell us how did it go?!" it was obvious that Ginny couldn't hold back her excitement any longer, "How what went?" I was teasing her. "You know what I mean!" I laughed "It went great! We even know what we're having" Harry's face lit up, "Okay tell us now!" I laughed at Harry's outburst "Its a boy!"

They were smiling and Ginny hugged me, "Congratulations!" they said at the same time. I laughed and enjoyed the time with them, when it was time to go to bed I went to sleep first. When I got into my dorm and I sat on my bed that's where I broke down crying, I hadn't realized that I was kind of upset. I wanted Draco to be able to know that he was going to have a son, but he was a heartless person.

I cried myself to sleep that night and I hoped that tomorrow morning would be different, I didn't want to hurt anymore so I was going to try and keep myself happy.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! (: **


End file.
